Mayomi Takamini
Mayomi Takamini is one of two heroines who embark on a journey to save all of Ephemera from evil. While accompanied by friends, a startling secret is found out about Mayomi's identity that may impact the outcome of the groups journey. Appearance & Personality Normal 14 Years Old Mayomi is a petite, slim girl with brown skin and pine green eyes. She has long, dark brown hair tied back into a pony-tail by a green and white bow. Her attire consists of a short vest and shorts that have a base color of white with green and yellow accents with boots and gloves of a matching color scheme. Under this she wears a black fitted thermal body suit and carries a small bag and short bladed weapon suspended from her waist by two brown belts. Mayomi is a very outgoing individual despite her very calm demeanor. At first glance, she appears to be very hyperactive and silly. However, she is normally very reserved and likes to keep to herself. Despite this, once you get to know her, Mayomi is very kind and loving. From time to time, Mayomi enjoys wandering around on short adventures to explore the sights and scenes of the world. She spends most of her time drawing things she has seen on her adventures and stores them away in countless sketchbooks. While seemingly a kind, fun-loving gal, Mayomi can quickly snap into a very serious demeanor when the situation calls for it. She takes threats very seriously so sarcasm does not bode well with her. If anything were to happen to her friends and/or loved ones, Mayomi will unleash a pit of rage like no other. 18 Years Old Rebirth 14 Years Old 18 Years Old History Story Powers & Abilities Powers *'Pyrokinesis': Mayomi has the power which allows her to create, manipulate and control fire with the mind. She uses this power for enhancing her own combat abilities and weapons. **'Pyrokinetic Combat': Mayomi is able to utilize fire with her physical combat, granting her impressive selection offensive abilities while leaving her somewhat weak on the defensive side. **'Pyrokinetic Breath': Is able to manipulate energy that can manifest as fire or searing heat in her lungs in a way that allows her to shape the exhaling of fire and flames. *'Heat Immunity': Body is immune to extreme heat, making her immune to heat stroke and overheating. Abilities *'Rebirth Awakening':Goes hand-in-hand with her Fire Empowerment. In areas of extreme heat, she can unleash her full power of fire without any constraints. Statistics |-|14 Years Old= |-|18 Years Old= Techniques *'Flame Heal': Allows Mayomi to heal herself with attacks that hold fire elements and affinities. *'Fire Coat': Mayomi adds fire elements to her physical durability (ability to endure/resist damage) by covering herself in a thin coat of fire. This is when her defense is extremely high, allowing her to take numerous blows of internal or external assaults before succumbing to the effects. *'Phoenix Dawn': After Mayomi has taken extreme damage and fainted, this technique can be cast to bring her back to life. It only restores half the original amount of health and strength and can only be used once per battle. *'Phoenix Wing': Large flames omit from the ankles of her boots, taking the shape of wings allowing temporary flight. This can be used during and outside battle as a means to escape or travel to nearby areas. Move List Normal Rank D *'Fire Punch': Attacks enemies with a flame engulfed fist. *'Fire Kick': Attacks enemies with a flame engulfed kick. *'Flame Cut': Turns her ordinary sword into a fiery weapon and strikes down foes with a firery edge. *'Fire and Smoke': Covers the surrounding area of party members in a thick layer of smoke. Used mainly to cut off the sight of foes and to buy time for healing and buffing. A technique developed by Mayomi to make up for areas she lacks in such as defensive builds and healing. Rank C *'Blaze Punch': Second variant of Fire Punch, hits enemies with a much more forceful punch with high chance of burn. *'Blaze Kick': Second variant of Fire Kick, hits enemies with a much more forceful kick with high chance of burn. *'Flame Slash': Unleashes extreme bursts of flames from sword in a large slash wave to cut through anything solid. *'Rising Edge': Large amounts of fire energy builds within her sword as she propels herself into the air in a rapid spinning motion. Rank B *'Blast Punch': Third variant of Fire Punch, punches enemies with great force causing an explosive aftershock, forcing enemies back upon impact. This attack requires more concentration and energy, disabling usage for a set amount of time. *'Blast Kick': Third variant of Fire Kick, kicks enemies with great force causing an explosive aftershock, forcing enemies back upon impact. This attack requires more concentration and energy, disabling usage for a set amount of time. *'Blast Canon': Using her fire breath, Mayomi draws in a quick amount of oxygen and spews an explosive like sphere towards enemies. It moves at an alarming speed and increases in size after each use, making it an effective weapon for taking down large enemies. It does, however, have a drawback and harms the user each time it is launched. *'Silver Wing Slash': A pair of blazing, silver wings omit from her sword, lifting her in the air to preform an aerial attack. It's effects are normally for pushing back and stunning flying enemies. Rank A *'Dragon Pulse': Can release waves, spirals, rings, pulse, blasts, balls, and bursts of energy and use them to damage, push, bind and/or paralyze people. She is able to send energy through any form of matter creating ruptures, and creating a pulse energy that can go through anything. Unlike Blast Canon, there is no drawback from usage of this attack. *'Dragon Assault': Final variation of all punches and kicks; consists of a barrage of attacks infused with the flames of a dragon. Great of combination attacks to deal more damage to foes. *'Dragon Slash': A strong variation to Flame Slash. Unleashes extreme bursts of flames in the shape of a dragon from sword creating a linear wave of fire to cut through anything. Must allow time for attack to charge for continued use. Has high chance of burn. *'Rising Dragon': A strong variation of Rising Edge. Large amounts of fire energy builds within her sword as she propels herself into the air in a rapid spinning motion. The flames produces a spiraling dragon that flows in sync with her attack, causing major damage. Has a high chance of burn. Elemental Awakening *'Flare Blitz': A row of enchanted circles form from behind her; As she lunges forward, the circles disappear and reappear in front of her, causing her to move at an inhuman pace and strike enemies with great force. *'Hell-Fire Combat': Is able to combine Hellfire with physical combat, including surrounding her limbs in hellfire to enhance the damage in her blows, summoning beings from hellfire to do her bidding and even engulfing the opponent in intense, unquenchable fires capable of causing instant death. Can not be extinguished by normal water or ice based magic. *'Dragon Roar': Mayomi is able to manipulate the fire in her lungs in a way that allows her to shape the exhaling of fire. She is able to extend the range of the attack while also forming different shapes with the fire which can include bursts of fire, streams of fire, spheres made of fire, etc. from the mouth. She has thermal resistance in Her throat and mouth. *'Break Edge': Sword is engulfed in massive amounts of flames, extending the blade's edge until it becomes massive. It is swung down with great force and sets a blaze anything in its path. This move is unavoidable. Creation & Development While figuratively this character is to play off of the artist who created her, Mayomi's design does have few base designs that attribute to her finalization. Though the base character was an original concept, her attire was mainly influenced by CyberConnect2 from the Hyperdimension Neptunia series. It is mostly seen in the younger drawing of the character, although, many edits and changes were made to the overall outfit. Originally, Mayomi's attire was to be a mixture of red, black and gold, some of the main colors shown on character Homura ''from the ''Senran Kagura series. All in all, the design and color scheme was changed so that the character would suit the overall genre, theme, and environment of the story. In her awakening mode, her hair turns red, just as Homura's does when entering her Crimson Mode; as well as Shana ''from ''Shakugan no Shana when battling. Because of these two factors, fire plays a heavy impact on the character's development. As an adult, Mayomi's figure refines itself and her attitude plays off of as cool, calm and collective; similar to Homura yet again. It is also to display a change in her maturity and development as she ages which is normally mocked throughout the story. Trivia Category:Humans Category:Female Characters Category:Characters